


And If You Say You Love Me (It Would Be Christmas Everyday)

by vibewithverkwan



Series: GOT7 12 Days of Christmas [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: 2Jae, Christmas fic, Coco is a menance, M/M, Pouty Choi Youngjae, Soft Im Jaebum | JB, this is nothing but pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-04-18 04:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21781993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vibewithverkwan/pseuds/vibewithverkwan
Summary: Jaebeom isn't the biggest fan of decorating for the holidays but he IS the biggest fan of his boyfriend Youngjae and seeing him smile.
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB
Series: GOT7 12 Days of Christmas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569736
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	And If You Say You Love Me (It Would Be Christmas Everyday)

**Author's Note:**

> Wooooo my favorite time of year is here and what better way to enjoy it than writing a ton of self indulgent holiday fics!!
> 
> My homegirl Dori and I have been working hard to put together this holiday series for you guys and I really hope you enjoy it over the next 12 days! And if you're on facebook and want to come hang out with us and wild out over the boys, join our facebook group AhgasePOP! We have a lot of fun over there and we always love hanging out and getting to know more people! Also, if you're on IG, give my girl Dori a follow over at @kingjaebeom!

Jaebeom loved Christmas, he really did. At least that’s what he spends the drive home to his shared apartment with Youngjae telling himself. Okay so maybe that makes him sound like a killjoy. He really didn’t hate Christmas. He just didn’t understand what all the fuss was about. How people could become so greedy in a season that was meant to be about giving. Nope, he just didn’t get it. Jaebeom would much rather just spend the time off of work relaxing with Youngjae and spending some overdue time together. But Youngjae was the complete opposite of Jaebeom when it came to Christmas. And if the last five years of their relationship were ANY indicator, Jaebeom knew that as soon as he walked in, Youngjae would be camped out in the middle of their living room with his favorite Christmas sweater on with decorations scattered about and poor Coco buried somewhere in the mess. Also the fact that Youngjae text him a picture of their Christmas sweaters reminding Jaebeom that his would be waiting on him when he got there really helped to drive it home.

But as his yearly mantra went, Jaebeom loved Christmas.

  
  


After standing outside the door for a few extra seconds, Jaebeom finally walked into their apartment to the sound of Christmas music and Coco barking. He toed his shoes off and dropped his bag before padding into the living room. Jaebeom was usually pretty certain about what he would be walking into on a day like this, but the site in front of him was anything but what he was expecting. For the first time in their relationship, Jaebeom’s jaw dropped.

There was tinsel. Everywhere. On the floor. On the couch. In front of the naked tree. Coco was tangled in it and somehow so was Youngjae.

“Babe?” Jaebeom chuckled. “It looks like the North Pole threw up in here.”

“Hyunnnnnnnng,” he heard Youngjae whine from the floor. “Help me get this stuff off me.”

Jaebeom couldn’t help the full laugh that escaped his lips as he made his way to Youngjae to untangle him from the mess of tinsel.

“How did you even manage this? What happened?”

Youngjae huffed as Jaebeom unwrapped the tinsel that had wound around his waist. He yelped when he saw that Coco was in worse shape than he was, even though this whole predicament was her fault.

“Coco happened, hyung.”

Jaebeom scooped Coco up after Youngjae freed her from her tinsel.

“This sweet baby? Never.”

Jaebeom laughed as he sat the dog down to go on about her way while Youngjae sat there pouting.

“Hyung, it’s not funny. I had everything organized for us to decorate when you got home and now it’s all a mess.”

Jaebeom scooted closer to Youngjae to pull him into a hug but the younger pushed him off and quickly stood up. Jaebeom looked up at him and moved to grab his hand but was brushed off again before standing up to follow his boyfriend.

“Baby, I was just teasing you,” Jaebeom fake pouted back. “Come on, let’s decorate.”

Youngjae just stared at him.

“Hyung, I know you hate decorating for Christmas, but you don’t have to be mean about it.”

Before Jaebeom could even say anything Youngjae walked off towards their bedroom and shut the door, leaving the elder alone in the living room with a mess of Christmas decorations and Coco. He sighed before sitting on the couch and looking over at his sweater and then at Coco.

“Coco-yah, I think I hurt your daddy’s feelings.”

The small dog just looked at Jaebeom before trotting off and leaving him alone. He sighed and cursed himself for upsetting Youngjae. He didn’t mean to. He thought that the younger would know that he was just teasing. But maybe all the years of complaining about Youngjae’s favorite Christmas tradition finally got to him. He slipped the sweater on over his shirt and started sifting through the mess of decorations around him. He separated them into different sections: ornaments/tree decor, lights, and stockings/miscellaneous decor.

He realized that nearly half an hour had passed while he was sorting through everything. He figured that Youngjae probably fell asleep while sulking and thought made Jaebeom chuckle. He got up to make his way to the kitchen to make something that would surely wake up his boyfriend. He no sooner made his way back into the living room with the two mugs of hot chocolate when he heard the bedroom door open and the sound of Youngjae padding down the hallway.

Youngjae’s jaw dropped when he walked in, causing Jaebeom to chuckle at how adorable and soft the younger looked. He set the mugs on the coffee table before walking over to Youngjae and pulling him into a hug. Youngjae wrapped his arms around him and nuzzled against his neck. Jaebeom placed a kiss on his temple before pulling away.

“Did you have a nice nap?”

Youngjae just hummed before sitting down on the couch and reaching for a mug. Jaebeom followed him and sat beside him.

“I’m sorry about earlier. I didn’t mean to upset you. I know how important this is for you. I should enjoy it because it’s a way to spend time with you, which I always want to do.”

He sees Youngjae’s eyes light up when he notices that Jaebeom is wearing his sweater.

“You put your sweater on? Without me having to ask you?”

“I figured it was the least I could do. Other than sorting through the mess Coco made with everything.”

Youngjae slapped at Jaebeom’s arm before the two laughed at how much of a mess the tiny dog had made of everything. Jaebeom turned up the Christmas music as the two of them began to decorate their apartment. With each song that came on, Youngjae proclaimed it to be his favorite and Jaebeom couldn’t help but laugh and maybe fall slightly more in love with him each time. 

He reached down to pick up one of the last decorations that needed to be hung up as Youngjae rounded the tree with the last of the tinsel before nearly tripping over Coco and tangling them up in the shiny mess. Jaebeom braced them before they could fall and the two had to catch their breath from laughing so hard. Youngjae whined at Coco for nearly causing another mess and pouted when he looked up at Jaebeom.

“Ugh hyung, I think this tinsel is cursed or something.”

Jaebeom laughed at how dramatic and adorable Youngjae was.

He wrapped an arm around Youngjae’s waist and pulled the younger as close as he could.

“It can’t be cursed, babe. If it was, we wouldn't be able to do this.”

Youngjae blinked at Jaebeom in confusion as Jaebeom brought his other hand out from behind his back and raised it up above their heads. Jaebeom winked as he nudged Youngjae to look up. Youngjae’s loud laugh soon filled the room as Jaebeom dangled the mistletoe above them.

“Hyunnnnng,” Youngjae blushed and buried his face into Jaebeom’s chest.

Jaebeom pushed him off his chest and clicked his tongue while chuckling.

“I’m just embracing the spirit of the season Jae-yah,” he said as he wiggled his eyebrows.

Before Youngjae could laugh again, Jaebeom dropped his hand and brought both of them up to Youngjae’s face before kissing him. He knew he caught the younger off guard by the way he gasped into the kiss, but that was soon replaced by a soft sigh and Jaebeom took that opportunity to lick at Youngjae’s lips before slipping his tongue past and dancing with Youngjae’s. Jaebeom pulled Youngjae into him as close as physically possible as his thumbs softly caressed the sensitive skin behind Youngjae’s ears as he deepened the kiss. 

They pulled back to catch their breath but Jaebeom continued to pepper Youngjae’s face with kisses.

“I love you, Youngjae.”

“I love you too, hyung. Now shut up and kiss me again.”

Maybe decorating for Christmas wasn’t so bad after all Jaebeom thought as he captured Youngjae’s lips again. In fact, he might have just found his new favorite tradition, 


End file.
